


Attack on Coffee

by MiniMakoHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorky Old Men Falling in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosecutor Erwin, Snarky Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tea Shop Owner Levi, Witty Erwin, alternative universe, playful banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMakoHaru/pseuds/MiniMakoHaru
Summary: Levi did not believe in love at first sight. Never. Not even when his heart skipped a beat when the man smiled gently at him and surely not when Hange leapt from her seat shouting,"Erwin!"(On temporary hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

He closed his eyes and inhaled the light, floral scent of the tea leaves in his scoop. 34 year old Levi Ackerman, owner and sole worker of the "Attack on Coffee" teahouse, had perfected his latest blend. The subtle floral scent of the white tea paired perfectly with the citrusy flavor of the cardamom and the sweet liquorice of star anise.

Levis life couldn't be more perfect; he was living his dream by running a teahouse plus, business was doing great! He looked around at the three tables currently occupied. Perhaps _great_ was slightly over embellished but it could be worse. He reevaluated his customers: there was Hange Zoë, the overly eccentric biochemist and his long time friend (his only friend really); sitting across from her was Mike Zacharius, a giant of a man, who despite his looks and stoic personality, was actually one of the best defense attorneys in the prefecture, taking many of his cases pro bono. 

While Hange and Mike were regulars since Levi first opened nearly ten years ago, there were three others whom had began frequenting the shop regularly for the past three or four years. He had dubbed them the "Shigashina Trio" since all three attended Shigashina High. First was Mikasa Ackerman, whom Levi obviously knew since she was his cousin, but soon after Mikasa entered Shigashina High she began bringing two boys along with her to Levi's shop.

Armin Arlert was a very likable boy in Levi's opinion. He was intelligent, kind and, probably Levi's most favorite trait, quiet. Eren Yeager on the other hand... Levi nearly pinched the bridge if his nose in frustration. It wasn't as if he hated the kid, far from it actually, Eren was just **loud**. From the way he waved his arms enthusiastically whenever he spoke to the way he followed Levi like a lost puppy, everything he did was very "Eren". Yes, Levi had coined his name as an actual personality trait.

Levi finally turned to the last table. There were two teenagers (perhaps early college students?) holding each others hands and practically leaning or the table in order to get closer to the other. Levi thought he might actually throw up a little if he had to hear "I love you so much, Hannah" and "Me too! I love you so much, Franz" one more time. Levi assumed they weren't bad people, it's just that he himself wasn't into the whole mushy, romance scene. Frankly Levi was glad they weren't regulars.

"Leeeeeeeviiiiiiii!"

Levi groaned. Hange was flagging him down by shouting his name and waving her arms which was not only ridiculous but completely unnecessary seeing as he was standing literally eight feet away from her.

"Stop yelling in my store shitty four eyes."

"Details, details... anyway! Mike just got a text from Erwin who said that he is coming to the shop right now! Erwin's a total coffee junkie and you know how I've been begging him to come here already and just give your tea a try..."

Levi just shook his head as he picked up his blue floral teapot (his favorite in fact) to clean. He usually tuned out half of what Hange had to say, not due to any I'll will but mostly because she would get into long tangents and more often than not end up on another topic altogether. He wouldn't be surprised if this conversation turned into the "fascinating mating habits of the dorcus titanus (that's a giant stag beetle Levi, everybody knows that)".

Levi brought his thoughts back to his potential new customer, Erwin Smith. From what Levi knew about him (through word of mouth from Hange and Mike) was that he was 36 years old, pressured into a political career by his family (more spicing call his father), but even though he was forced into his current occupation he still became one of the best prosecutors the country had ever seen. 

Mike had said that the career hadn't suited Erwin; when Levi asked why he stated that even though Erwin had an analytical brain to put even the best philosophers to shame he was disappointed with his job because 9 out of 10 times the prosecutors office just wanted him to find defendants guilty even if there wasn't any evidence, or worse the defendant was innocent. Erwin was a man of truth and answers, not whatever looked good for public image.

Levi may or may not have been ~~excited~~ _curious_ to meet said man. The light tinkle of the door bell went off alerting Levi to his latest customer. He blinked. The man who walked in was not human; he was a statue, an angel, a Greek god, ethereal beyond belief. His light blond hair caught the light from outside in such a way that he almost appeared to have a halo. His stature, all 6'2" of it, filled the entire door frame. And when those soft baby blue eyes met his Levi heard his heart crash.

_'No, wait. That crash was the teapot I just dropped... **shit!** '_

Levi did not believe in love at first sight. Never. Not even when his heart skipped a beat when the man smiled gently at him and surely not when Hange leapt from her seat shouting,

"Erwin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin stood frozen in the doorway. Hange had been begging him to try Attack on Coffee's tea for weeks now and today her finally caved. Staring at the beautiful man in front of him, the owner if the periwinkle apron embroidered with "Attack on Coffee" was to be believed, he wished he had come sooner.

His jet black hair was as soft and glossy as a raven's wing, the narrowed grey eyes that pierced through him held so much passion and life it left Erwin breathless. His height, almost an entire foot shorter than Erwin himself, left the stunning man at about chest level with the back counter which he was standing in front of.

Erwin was shaken from his stupor by the crash of a teapot and Hange's very enthusiastic, "Erwin!" 

"Hange, Mike, very nice to see you both. I'll be with you in a moment." He deftly dodged Hange's flying hug and made a beeline for the man now currently picking up shards of broken ceramic. The man looked up at him with a cool gaze, his steely eyes penetrating Erwin's very soul. He shivered.

Levi had moved into action shortly after dropping the teapot. _"Shit, that was my favorite too."_ He internally sighed. Teapots, especially nice ones like that, weren't exactly cheap. Especially for a ~~struggling~~ financially stunted business such as his. He looked up upon a set of boots entering his line of vision. There stood Erwin Smith, his very presence as bright as the sun. So bright in fact Levi was sure he was squinting. _"Damn it. I hope he doesn't think I'm glaring at him."_

"What?"

Erwin blinked. The man spoke. His voice much deeper than his short stature implied. Erwin's heart leaped, with what emotion? Nervousness? Joy? Excitement? Lo- another emotion? It didn't matter. What mattered right now was helping this man.

"My name is Erwin Smith, please allow me to assist you."

"No."

Erwin blinked once again. "No?"

"No. You're a customer. Even if you're a friend of a friend you're still a customer so no, I don't want your help. I want you to sit your ass down in a chair and wait until I take your order, got it?"

Erwin gave a mock salute and a wink. "Aye, aye Captain."

Levi quickly turned to fetch the broom and dustpan, not to hide the slowly growing smile on his lips. He didn't smile at gorgeous yet dorky old men.

As Levi began sweeping up he heard Erwin call fromance his seat at Hange and Mike's table. "Are you sure you don't need any help? It was my fault afterall."

Levi looked up in confusion. "I'm the one that dropped it how the hell's it your fault?"

"It's my fault because I'm the one that caused you to freeze in awe."

"Awe? What the fu-" Levi glanced towards the the Shigashina Trio's table and cut himself off. He couldn't let his children hear such vulgarities. "What are you talking about?" _"Is this guy really that full of himself? Why the fuck is Hange friends with such an asshole?"_

"Yes," Erwin nodded solemnly. "You were awed by the sheer mass of my luxurious eyebrows. It's alright though, I used to it. My past 437 relationships all ended because they were only with me for my eyebrows. It's a curse really, having such fabulous brows." He finished his monologue by resting his head in one hand, his elbow resting on the table.

Levi quickly bit his lip to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. Levi was startled out of his amusement by Eren slamming his hands down on the table.

"Mr. Smith, sir!"

"Yes-"

"Eren! Eren Yeager, sir!"

"Well then, yes, Eren?"

"How'd you do it, sir?"

"You are allowed to call me Erwin, Eren. And what, may I ask, are you referring to?"

"How did you manage to get 437 relationships!? Erwin, sir."

Levi quickly took the swept shards and beeline for the trash can before he burst out laughing. Eren realized that Erwin was just joking, right?

"Oh! Well, um..." Erwin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You see that wasn't exactly accurate." Erwin caved at the excited puppy do eyes Eren was giving him. "It was actually 481."

"Holy- whoa! Please teach me your ways Erwin, sir!"

"Perhaps another day."

"I'm holding you to that! It's a promise!"

Erwin chuckled weakly. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

"So, what'll it be Erwin, sir?" Levi put one hand on his hip and mustered his snarkiest of smirks. 

"Oooooooh! Since it's his first time here its gotta be _that_!" Hange exclaimed while Mike merely nodded once in agreement.

Erwin raised a brow. "And what, pray tell, is 'that'?"

Hange explained while Levi headed to the herb and spice display behind the counter. "Levi has this mystical talent of picking the exact blend you'll love based on his opinion of your personality!"

"Really? And what's yours?"

"No idea! Levi says he doesn't have any spices weird enough for a, and I quote, 'freak like you'." Hange burst into laughter. "Levi jokes about me being abnormal all the time, isn't that funny?" She wiped a tear of mirth from her eye.

Levi scowled as he steeped Erwin's tea blend. "A 33 year old woman who names microbes is normal?"

Hange gasped. "Sonny and Bean will be devastated to hear that their Uncle Levi called them mere microbes. They are the evolutionary strain of streptoccus pyogenes! Responsible for the fascinating necrotizing fasciitis phenomenon!"

"Um, I don't get it..." Eren furrowed his brow in frustration.

Levi placed Erwin's finished tea in front of him. "Don't worry, I've been friends with it for years and I still don't understand it, either."

"Ahahaha! See? Isn't Levi hilarious!?"

Erwin would have taken Levi's comment as an insult, contempt even, if it weren't for the slight crinkle around his eyes. He was teasing Hange. With that thought in mind Erwin lifted his cup and took a sip. He nearly dropped the cup in shock.

"Levi!"

"Hm?" Levi turned from where he was behind the counter.

"This is delicious!"

Levi turned back around. "Of course it is."

Levi fiddled with his cleaning rag as he thought about the blend he made Erwin. Cinnamon for warmth, vanilla and honey for sweetness and lastly a touch of orange for a hidden surprise. Levi thought it fit Erwin. Even though he had met the man not even an hour ago the impression he got from him was that he was warm, kind hearted, unbearably sweet and the biggest surprise of Levi's life. Levi prided himself on his judge of character.

An hour or so later after finishing his third tea and enjoying a very pleasant talk with new and old friendd, Erwin stood up to leave.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house."

Hange leaned in closer. "Oooooohh! They're getting along even better than I thought!" She shook Mike's shoulder. "I was right about this blind date!"

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

"D-da-date!?" Eren's face matched the hideously red curtains Levi had purchased for his first apartment during his younger years.

Levi shrugged. "I figured as much."

"Yes, I suspected as much. Especially since she seemed so insistent that I come here."

"So, so? Did you guys hit it off?"

Erwin smiled at Levi. "I'll swing by after work tomorrow?"

Levi smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"It's a date then."

Erwin bowed his head at everyone in the shop as he made his exit. Levi found himself looking forward to seeing the handsome, suave stranger again. Little did he know that the man named Erwin Smith was just as eager to see him.


End file.
